the gamer: hacksaur edition
by kenking
Summary: one ordinary teen is sent to the world o f the gamer when he makes the mistake of ignoring the world freezing in time. now thanks to his wish he will have to train in near gaming leisure so he can survive. he the hacksaur king of gaming or soon to be anyways will learn to be wary of the abyss. OCXsung-ah and han jee-han/poong sae-young pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**The gamer: Hacksaur edition is an OC insert story so if any of you have complaints well whoop Dee doo bazzle cause I don't care, if you have constructive criticism, good tell in a pm not a review I honestly don't care too much if you review unless it pisses me off or makes me feel good go ahead and review everyone it should be great!**

**When he speaks to another person or out loud it will be narrarated otherwise he someone else thinks or speaks which likely won't happen it will be narrated.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME, VIDEOGAME, MEDIA REFERNCE OR USAGE IN THIS STORY IT ALL BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS/CREATORS. RATED M FOR MATURE AND ADULT THEMES.**

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Monsters"**

* * *

><p>To those who are reading this, my name is Hunter Shen-Long, yeah my name is rather odd and slightly unrealistic but it's because my dad's Korean and my mom's American. I am 6'0" even, short black hair, somewhat tan skin, and relatively fit and strong looking. I have brown eyes and I tend to wear black and blue. I was your average teenager; wake up, go to school, come home, do homework, play videogames, read manga and others, listen to music, watch anime, go to sleep. I had a life despite what my previous statement indicates, I did things like practice aikido and kickboxing, built stuff with my dad, join clubs like the archery club, of course study, go out on dates, and others, you know. I am<p>

Well, all that changed on my sixteenth birthday when I wished to go to the world of Han Jee-Han and become a gamer like him but I would be a Hacksaur because I just loves me some cheats. It's fun to be a Hacksaur anyways, especially with the command systems— so much easier.

After I had thought this I could swear that everything got cold and froze in time for a second before returning to normal. Thinking it was just the effect of the punch considering that it was spiked with a multitude of alcoholic drinks before I drank some, I blew out the candles on the cake without a second thought. I didn't realize what a grievous oversight that would be.

The next morning I woke up with, surprisingly, Hwan Sung-Ah in my arms still cold as ever. What was really surprising was that I was calm about it and the fact that there was a blue screen floating in front of me.

**[Congratulations!]**

**Hunter Shen-Long you have had your wish granted you are now in the world of [the gamer] all info of this world and your current situation will be downloaded into your memory once this closes further information on your game life is in the guidebook] to use from menu call out game guide.**

**Would you like to close alert?**

**[Yes]****or [No]**

Immediately after hitting yes my brain was assaulted with information and images, giving me a killer headache. Apparently Sung-Ah noticed this because she woke up and looked at me in concern.

"What's wrong Hunter, are you alright!" she asked looking me over. This confused me for a second until I remembered the situation, whatever it was, had put me in as well as all the details. Apparently they decided I need someone because they made her my fiancée of all things even gave me memories of my time with her for the last two years that I 'didn't personally get to live.

'Well whatever I always thought she was my type, beautiful and kind' I thought before wincing when the last of my headache hit.

Now we live in an apartment together even though her father is reluctant to even let me be within ten feet of her let alone in an apartment alone. Though there is the lingering threat of death should something happen the place was nice. It consisted of a master bedroom, a slightly smaller guest room, two bathrooms one attached to the master bedroom and one in the hallway down stairs. The master bedroom has a king size bed a walk in closet an armoire and dresser set and a desk by the window. The rest is pretty much the same as you would find in hotel except with an actual kitchen and living room.

"Yeah Sung-Ah, I'm fine, just a headache and adjusting to the light." I said reassuringly. This had a visible effect of calming her semi-panicking form.

She smiled, happy that I was alright and then sat up leaving the blankets to drop exposing her bra-clad breasts to me. Hwan Sung-Ah is a young, slim, pretty girl with long brown hair and purple eyes, and c-cup breasts. (Image on profile breasts are bigger here)

I blushed a little bit but hid it quickly before I got up and went to the closet to get my school uniform Thinking about going to high school with Sung-Ah and meeting Jee-Han and Sun-Ill. it's odd that Jee-Han has only had his first encounter with the supernatural. 'I guess my being here changed the timeline.'

* * *

><p><strong>(Time skip-at school)<strong>

"Okay class today we have two new students!" the teacher announced to the class. Immediately there was a cacophony of voices shouting things like.

"Is it a boy?!"

"Is he cute?!"

"Is it a girl?!"

"I'll be her friend!"

"I'll be her boyfriend!"

The shouts continued until the door opened and in walked sung-ah and hunter. "This is Hwan Sung-Ah!" she shouted making the boys even rowdier until she continued, "and her f-fiancée Shen-Long hunter!" she finished, making the room silent immediately. It was so quiet that you could he a pin drop.

There was a unanimous "WHAT!" from all the students. The guys began to cry anime tears at being unable to get a girlfriend and the girls immediately had clouds raining over their heads at being unable to get a boyfriend, all except Han Jee-Han and shin sun-ill who widened their eyes and dropped their jaws. Jee-Han because of her last name and sun-ill because they were engaged to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time skip after school)<strong>

After we had left school and got to our apartment I decided to go train my ability and create some new techniques. So now we find our misplaced hero on his way to the park when he found a camping survival shop.

Looking around I saw many useful things but realized I technically didn't have money so I with a quick whisper of, **[command code]** a blue box with a typing screen underneath appeared.

I said, **"add more moneyx100**" and watched as I went from ₩ 0 to ₩ 2,000,000 won. Smirking I went over to the bowie knives and picked one. The knife was comprised of a Leather grip, straight black blade with a curved serrated back, and a small circular guard.

"Perfect." I smirked, and then frowned when I realized that I would need something bigger as well so I went and got an axe. The clerk seeing this came over to me.

"Hey kid you eighteen otherwise you can't buy those" he said to me rather skeptically. I just smirked in response.

"Of course not, why else would I be picking these up to buy. Idiot of course I'm eighteen" I said sarcastically. This Make the guy rather angry much to my amusement.

"Oh really. Then show me your ID if you old enough or do you not have one." He said smirking smugly. I just rolled my eyes and took out my ID and the money to pay for my items. When his jaw dropped I couldn't keep back the laughter so I just walked away saying "pleasure doing business, jackass" over my shoulder as I walked to the park with my stuff in hand.

Arriving at the park I found a secluded spot and began by trying to create an illusion barrier so I could do this with no risk.

"So how did they do this before?" raising my hand up I pushed some Mana out my hand only for a blue mist to flow out.

**A skill has been created through a special act**

**A skill to detect the world around you using Mana, [Mana mist] has been created.**

I lowered my hand and tapped the button the screen. Now let's see what this is.

**[Mana mist] (Passive & active) lvl 1: exp: 0.0%**

**Diffuses Mana into the immediate area, allowing caster to sense their surroundings**

**Passive range: 5m**

**Active range: 25m**

I raised an eyebrow at that since it's not what I intended, but hey? Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Raising my hand to try again I tried a different method, this time I gathered Mana and when I raised my hand two more screens popped up. Checking the first screen it was a new skill.

**[Mana punch](Active & passive&) lvl1: exp: 0.0%**

**Gives a bonus to all unarmed attacks using the hands.**

**+50% increase in attack damage**

**+15% increase in attack speed**

**+10% increase to STR**

Now that one made me blink it was really useful and surprising that was what I made with that. Shaking it off I checked the other box to find that it was an alert.

**Congratulations! Your level has increased by 1.**

'Yes! I can level up by creating and increasing the level of my skills!' I thought, fist pumping in triumph. "Status"

**The Hacksaur: Hunter Shen-Long**

**Level 6: EXP: 550/6,000**

**HP: 300/300**

**MP: 150/150**

**STR: 19.8(18+10%)**

**VIT: 12**

**DEX: 16**

**INT: 21**

**WIS: 12**

**LUK: 11**

**Points: 10**

**(Gets twice as many points a level)**

**Money:****₩1,955,000**

**(Conversion will be every****₩1,000 won is $1 U.S dollar)**

Okay so I get 10 points compared to the normal 5 points per level wonder what's up with that? Oh well no use fixing what ain't broken. So since I want to be some kind of spellsword I need **STR, VIT, DEX, **and**INT** though I need to put more into**INT** for my magic, my **VIT** for stamina and defense, and **DEX** for speed and finesse, because you can never go wrong with speed. If you're too fast for your enemy to hit you how are you going to lose?

So I put three in **VIT**, two in **DEX**, and the other five in **int**. next I'll have to make physical skills, wait I'm getting sidetracked first I need to make an illusion barrier or is it instant dungeon for me? Whatever let's get going

**The Hacksaur: Hunter Shen-Long**

**Level 6: EXP: 550/6,000**

**HP: 300/300**

**MP: 150/150**

**STR: 19.8**

**VIT: 15**

**DEX: 18**

**INT: 26**

**WIS: 12**

**LUK: 11**

**Points: 0**

**Money:****₩1,955,000**

Okay this time take a deep breath, concentrate, gather energy to make an orb, now make it stretch into a large dome over the area.

**[ID Create] (Active) Lvl 1: EXP: 0.0%**

**Used to create instant dungeons, stronger ones can be made at higher levels.**

Now that I have created an illusion barrier I will have to be careful so the abyss doesn't get to me. I know they can track illusion barriers so I need to be discreet about it.

I will also need to come clean to sun-ill and Jee-Han when Jee-Han does. Now to get stronger faster I will need to use cheat codes and commands.

Let's try something new. **[Menu]**

"Oh? Well that's interesting it does have a menu function." Now let's see here, there is **status,****skills,****options, **and aha! **Cheats.** So I tap cheats and a keypad appears. Let's see why I don't try something about magic. But, I don't know how this works. Okay, so check the guidebook aha! Uses quotes, and names to activate bonus items, abilities, and cheats.

"I cast a spell on you!" I said in a fancy accent, surprisingly it worked and a window appeared with different pictures of a gauntlet and each has a name. Okay they are, spell gauntlets! Wow okay choose carefully, there is blades, fireball, shock, force push, ice storm, and vortex. "Wait these are from fable, the hell?!" I shouted in surprise. "Okay, I choose blades."

In a flash of light the gauntlets appeared on my hands.

**[Magic blades] (Active) Lvl 1: EXP: 0.0%**

**Blades conjures magical swords which seek out and impale enemies on caster command. Can be charged up to four levels starts at 0. Can be weaved with other spells. AOE & aimed attack**

**AOE halves damage**

**Level 0: instant summons three blades- 115% dmg**

**Level 1: after 10 seconds summons four blades-205% dmg**

**Level 2: after 20 seconds summons five blades-388% dmg**

**Level 3: after 40 seconds summons six blades-872% dmg**

**Level 4: 1 min 20 seconds summons seven blades-1626% dmg**

HO-LY SHIT! This is so fucking ridiculous. Damn that's strong I have to train this! **[****Command code] "skill XP rate times 2! XP rate times 2!"**

**[Command activated.]**

Yosh! This is gonna be so awesome! Wooo-hoo, I'm so happy no one is here to see me jumping around like a fool. There was one problem with that someone broke me from my celebration. Wanna know how? Well it went like this.

"Unts, unts, unts yeah baby! This, is, so, bruuce! I can get free epic level items wooyeah! Boomshika, Boomshika, Bownch. I love being a Hacksaur." I said as I wiped the tear of joy from my eye. I froze as I heard a voice say from behind me

"If you're quite done, I need to have a word with you… hunter."

**PING!**

**a skill has been created through a special act.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: dun, dun, dunnnnn! Well it seems our new hero may be in a bit of a pickle. Well tell me what you think good, bad, horrible tell me! And don't forget to review!<strong>

**IT'S all in a day's work for your neighborhood Negro. Blackman awaaaaaay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know sung-ah will seem a little OOC towards hunter but that is because she truly loves him and worries about him so don't worry about what she does just enjoy. Oh and no flames they will be used to burn your soul to ashes when you die.**

**I don't own the gamer or any other anime, game, movie, book or show used in this story. Now on with the story!**

"If you're quite done, I need to have a word with you… hunter." A familiar voice said behind me. Hearing this I froze and turned around to see, Hwan sung-gon standing behind me. I started to freak out when suddenly, calm. Well, a gamers mind where ya been buddy?!

"U-um hello Hwan sung-gon, what do you need to talk about?" I asked hoping to survive all things considered.

"The only reason I tolerate your relationship with my daughter I s because you saved her from those two yakuza," he started making me sigh in relief only for it to be torn away by what he said next.

" frankly, I don't think your worthy of my daughter so I'm going to, test you and I will continue to test you until you prove you can protect my daughter and until you can prove you are worthy of her." He smirked cruelly.

"If you don't pass you die painfully, if you do pass this test, good for you. Bad for you, I come again later with something more powerful."

He raised his hand and a magic circle appeared. "Ready, begin" he said summoning a blue jelly fish creature and sending at me before I could respond. Seeing it leap at me with its tentacles sparking with metallic silver energy, I dodged and used **[observe] **what I saw made me question what sung-gon was thinking considering what happened the last time he used something like this.

**Blue slime lvl 18**

**Hp: 1400 MP: 1000**

**A slime that lives in the pure world.**

**Keeps angelic power inside its body and core, and has the ability to shock enemies it latches on to.**

**Moves extremely slow but quickly when in the air. **

**Can fly in short bursts.**

It was slowly getting up so I ran as fast as I could at it and used **[mana punch]** on it sending it back a few feet where it jiggled and righted itself in the air. I jiggled again in a way that said it was angry before launching itself at me again in an attempt to latch on. I ducked and rolled forward under it before using **[observe] **to see how much damage I did with **[mana punch]**

**Blue slime lvl 18**

**Hp: 1400(1350) MP: 1000(950)**

**A slime that lives in the pure world.**

**Keeps angelic power inside its body and core, and has the ability to shock enemies it latches on to.**

**Moves extremely slow but quickly when in the air. **

**Can fly in short bursts.**

'_Shit! It only did fifty damage well maybe I should go for the blue orb in its head.' _I thought panickedly, and calm._ 'Well that's helpful. Now maybe I should hit the orb that should be the core and its weak spot if I'm not mistaken.'_

Ping!

**Due to strategic planning your Wis is increased by 1.**

**Due to continuous use of mana in creative ways your Int is increased by 1.**

**[Observe] has gone up 1 level!**

'_Great now I can continue with my fight and make a new move if I'm right about the outcome' _I thought running at the recovering slime as I charged mana into a knife hand strike making it glow sky blue. (Think kirito's attack against the pkr from his guild) reaching the slime I jabbed my hand into the slime hitting the orb and putting a crack down the center. My hand started to feel like it was freezing off; the pain was excruciating so I wrapped my hand around the orb and pulled it out.

When the orb finally left the slimes body it screeched and regressed into a blue blob quivering on the ground, but my hand continued to sting so I just glared at the blue pulsing orb and willed it disappear surprisingly it just sunk into my hand and disappeared. After it was gone I looked back at the slime just in time to see it leap at me ferociously trying to get the orb I seem to have absorbed. I dodged it and sent a stage 1 **[magic blades] **at it. The blades pierced it and caused the blob to stop and quiver in pain again.

Using the opportunity presented to me I ran up to it and hit it with a mana enhanced kick which finally killed it. It disappeared into black mist and a box in the corner told me what I got from it but I ignored that for now. Turning back to Hwan sung-gon he smirked at me and disappeared, suddenly the world around me shattered and everything went back to the way it was as if the whole encounter didn't happen.

'_Now let's see what I got here from this little death match.' _I thought as I looked to the message to see what I got.

**Congratulations! you have obtained:**

**Blue slime core x1(crafting item)**

₩**400,000 won**

**Skill book: white lightening**

**Hp potion x2**

'_That's a surprisingly good haul' _I thought as I closed the window and looked to see I had six other alerts.

'_The hell! What's with all the alerts?' _ I thought as I checked my new alerts.

**A new skill has been created through a special action!**

**A new skill has been created through a special action!**

**A new skill has been created through a special action!**

**A new skill has been created through a special action!**

**A new skill has been created through a special action!**

**You have leveled up by 1**

**[angelic energy resistance(passive) lvl5 EXP: 24.7% ]**

**A skill that gives the user resistance to angelic energy**

**7.5% decrease in damage from demonic energy attacks**

'_Okay I guess that's the reason why it hurt because angelic energy is harmful to those who touch it' _I thought as I closed the alert_, 'next up!'_

**[jab(active) lvl 1 EXP: 10.4%]**

**A skill that pierces an enemt or object using pointed mana**

**Piercing force is increased 30%**

**[acrobatics(passive and active) lvl 1 EXP: 54.9%]**

**A skill that increases the hacksaurs' flexibility, muscle control, and reaction speed**

**Passively increases DEX by 5%**

**Actively increases DEX by 10%**

**[Angelic energy manipulation(active) lvl 1 EXP: 99.8%]**

**A skill that allows the user to create and manipulate angelic energy**

**-25% damage from angelic energy created or manipulated by the hacksaur**

**[Perception (passive) lvl1 EXP: 10.2]**

**A skill that allows the hacksaur to gather more data through interacting with the world**

**Passively increases WIS by 3.5%**

'_Lets try something__**[status]**__'_ Ithought as my status window opened up making me blink in surprise.

**The Hacksaur: Hunter Shen-Long**

**Level 7: EXP: 1550/7,000**

**HP: 300/300**

**MP: 150/150**

**STR: 19.8(18+10%)**

**VIT: 15**

**DEX: 18.9(18+5%)**

**INT: 26**

**WIS: 12.42(12+3.5)**

**LUK: 11**

**Points: 10**

**Money:****₩2,355,000**

'_Okay now I'm gonna put 5 points in INT, 3 in STR, and the rest in VIT then im gonna go home.'_ I thought tapping the buttons and closing the window.

**(time skip-at home)**

By the time I got home it was already dark and sung-ah had gone to bed so I just ate the dinner she left for me and when up to bed. when I had finally settled sung-ah turned to me and said, " hunter, why were you so late home?" before I could reply she buried her face into my chest. I felt my shirt get wet and I relized she was crying. She looked at me with her teary amethyst purple eyes and I couldn't help but feel bad for worrying her.

" I w-was so worried when you didn't get back by nightfall, I t-thought you had been hurt." She stuttered.

I just wrapped my arms around her and whispered into her my apologies and told her that I would be more careful not to worry her. She looked into my eyes and I kissed her expressing my reassurances. Soon we finally settled back down into a comfortable silence.

"hunter?" sung-ah called.

"yes?" I answered.

"I love you" she finished.

"and I you" I replied despite how much I wanted to deny the feelings that the stupid wish had shoved into me.

"goodnight love" I said. The only reply I got were her soft snores signaling she had fallen asleep, so I just smiled and went to sleep.

**So what do you think? Love it, like it, hate it, or other. So hunter got some training and some action fighting that slime. Finally we have some fluff and just a little backstory to leave ya wanting more. Well I'm out, blackman! Awaaaaaaay.**


End file.
